Una cita esperada
by Txelleta
Summary: – Verá – bajó la mano que tocaba su bufanda y me lanzó una mirada llena de decisión –, usted me gusta. Me gustaría salir con usted. Tener una cita. [Levi, Mikasa]. Lemon. *One–shot*.


**Una cita esperada**

By Txelleta

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen. Son de Hajime Isayama.

**Rating: **18+

**Advertencias: **Contenido sexual explícito. Palabras malsonantes.

**Summary: **– Verá – bajó la mano que tocaba su bufanda y me lanzó una mirada llena de decisión –, usted me gusta. Me gustaría salir con usted. Tener una cita. [Levi, Mikasa]. Lemon. *One–shot*.

* * *

><p>Volví a mirarme por quinta vez en el espejo. Me retoqué el nudo del pañuelo, revisé los puños de la camisa y me pasé la mano por el pelo. "Voy demasiado formal", pensé. Así que empecé a desvestirme mientras pensaba qué otro conjunto de ropa elegir. "No puedo ir muy arreglado ni demasiado informal. Debería buscar alguna cosa que me haga más joven sin parecer un crío. Joder, esto es demasiado complicado". En las ocasiones anteriores, había usado las pendras que mejor me sentaban. Excepto la primera vez, ya que no me había tomado en serio aquella salida. Repasé por sexta vez el armario. Pasé unas cuantas camisas y pantalones sin decidirme. Tampoco es que tuviera una gran cantidad de ropa. Sencillamente no había mucho donde elegir. Apoyé mi cabeza en la puerta del armario. "Tendría que haberme comprado un conjunto para hoy". Después de remirar el armario, finalmente elegí una camiseta negra interior de manga larga, una camisa blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones oscuros. Me peiné el cabello hacia atrás. "No, no me gusta". Volví a colocarlo como de costumbre. "Mejor". Cogí el pañuelo blanco que antes había descartado para atármelo en el cuello. Lo miré, arrugué el ceño y lo deseché. "Si me lo pongo, pareceré demasiado mayor. Este es uno de los mayores problemas de quedar con una mocosa". Busqué los zapatos de piel negros y me senté en la silla del escritorio para ponérmelos. Miré el reloj de bolsillo que estaba abierto encima de la mesa. "Tengo que salir ya o llegaré tarde". Observé las prendas descartadas que había dejado esparcidas por la habitación. "Mierda, tengo que recogerlo". Me puse a ello y terminé tan rápido como me fue posible. Guardé el reloj en el bolsillo, cogí las llaves y la cartera y salí de casa apresurado.<p>

"No me gusta llegar tarde. Siempre he sido una persona puntual". Había quedado con la mocosa en la fuente de la plaza principal para ir a comer. "Hemos quedado a la una y casi es la hora. Mierda, llego tarde". Aceleré el paso. Mikasa siempre era puntual y un hombre no debería mantener en espera a una mujer. Aún ahora, me sorprendía que ella me hubiera elegido a mí.

Hacía unos tres meses, la mocosa había entrado en el despacho que tenía en el cuartel de la legión de reconocimiento. Iba vestida con el uniforme y su preciada bufanda roja. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se acercó para entregarme unos papeles. Yo estaba sentado en la silla rellenando algún estúpido informe para la policía militar. Mikasa tosió suavemente para captar mi atención.

– ¿Me puede dedicar un momento, sargento Levi? Tengo algo que decirle – empezó la mocosa.

– Adelante – moví la mano para que hablara mientras continuaba redactando aquel dichoso papel.

– Présteme atención de verdad. Míreme a los ojos – pidió ella. Dejé de escribir, junté las manos entrecruzando los dedos y la miré, tal y como había pedido. La mocosa toqueteó con los dedos la bufanda. Parecía algo nerviosa –. Es algo personal.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es? Tienes toda mi atención, Ackerman – "si es personal, tiene que ver con Eren", pensé. "¿Lo he castigado últimamente? Diría que no".

– Verá – bajó la mano que tocaba su bufanda y me lanzó una mirada llena de decisión –, usted me gusta. Me gustaría salir con usted. Tener una cita.

Así, sin más, lo había soltado. Y yo no supe qué pensar. Lo último que sabía de Ackerman era que me odiaba por "maltratar" a Eren y pasar demasiado tiempo con éste. O como mínimo, no le caía demasiado bien**. **A mis espaldas, y a la cara, me llamaba enano, maniático de la limpieza e imbécil; éstos estaban entre sus insultos favoritos. Por lo tanto, tardé un rato en entender qué me estaba diciendo. Aquella cría de diecisiete o dieciocho años acababa de declararse. A mí. No supe qué decir. Yo creía que aquella mocosa vivía por y para Eren.

– Este domingo no hay entrenamiento. ¿Le parece bien que salgamos? – Mikasa no había esperado una respuesta por mi parte, sólo había continuado con la conversación –. ¿Tiene algo que hacer?

– Eh, no – "limpiar", pensé, "los domingos siempre limpio" –. Estoy libre – contesté aún sorprendido. La mocosa asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la puerta para marcharse. – Mikasa – la chica se detuvo con la mano en el pomo – ¿Dónde?

– Mmm, ¿delante de la iglesia? ¿A las cinco? – preguntó.

– Sí, me parece bien – respondí. Me miró un momento más, se giró y salió de la habitación.

Recuerdo que aquella tarde no trabajé más. Desde aquel día, he salido con Mikasa algunas veces más. El sonido de las campanas marcando la una me devolvió a la realidad. Oficialmente llegaba tarde a la cita. Empecé a correr. Giré la esquina y la vi. Mikasa estaba sentada en el borde de la fuente. Estaba preciosa. Tenía el cabello negro suelto justo por debajo de los hombros. Llevaba un vestido azul de manga larga con un cinturón marrón en la cadera. La falda le llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas. Mikasa sabía demasiado bien que a mí me encantaban aquellas piernas largas y sedosas. Sus pies estaban cubiertos por botines marrones planos, probablemente en deferencia a mí. Me acerqué por una banda y ella, al verme, esbozó una media sonrisa. La mocosa cada día era más mujer y menos niña.

– Hola – empecé –. Disculpa por llegar tarde.

– Acabo de llegar – se levantó, se acercó a mí y depositó un beso en mi mejilla –. Buenos días, Levi – tanteó con su mano coger la mía. Iba a cogérsela, cuando se lo repensó y la apartó –. ¿Vamos a comer?

Con un movimiento de la mano, le dije que fuéramos. Siempre me había sentido a gusto caminando al lado de Mikasa. Éramos parecidos de carácter y con pocas palabras nos entendíamos bien. Nos compenetrábamos bien en el combate y también fuera de él. Yo mandaba y Mikasa obedecía. En cambio, ahora me sentía algo nervioso. Aquella chica que caminaba junto a mí no era mi subordinada. "Esta parte de Mikasa es desconocida para mí. Quizás ella piense lo mismo sobre mí ". Pero si aquello salía mal, perdería a una gran soldado. La miré de reojo. Caminaba de manera calmada, firme y adaptando su paso al mío. Tal y como lo hacía siempre.

– Oye – "quiero hablar con ella" –, ¿te han molestado mucho?

– No – se encogió de hombros –, no mucho. Me han preguntado a dónde iba, si había quedado con alguien, qué pensaba hacer – movió la mano para indicar que le habían preguntado varias cosas –, ya sabe, ese tipo de cosas. Tienen curiosidad por saber qué hago. A Sasha le encanta que me vaya fuera los domingos, así se queda con mi almuerzo – esbozó una suave sonrisa ante algún recuerdo –, aunque cuando vuelvo dice que me ha echado en falta. Eren y Armin están un poco preocupados por si me he metido en algún lío, ya que apenas cuento nada. Y a Jean, bueno, le inquieta si salgo con algún hombre. Como no suelo llevar vestidos, pues… – dejó la frase en el aire y entendí qué quería decir: "me los pongo para ti, Levi" – ¿Y a usted?

– Que se atrevan a molestarme y ya verán qué ocurre – "si la loca de Hanji se enterase que salgo con Ackerman, se volvería insoportable"–. Tengo todo el derecho a limpiar mi casa – justo en aquel momento, llegamos a la taberna donde había pensado comer –. Es ésta. ¿Te parece bien?

– Confío en su criterio. Seguro que está limpia – los labios de Mikasa formaron una sonrisa.

El local tenía los suelos y las paredes de madera. Las sillas y las mesas eran del mismo material, pero más oscuras. Había una barra, donde se encontraba una mujer sirviendo una cerveza a un cliente. Las estanterías, situadas detrás de la barra, estaban repletas de botellas de distintas bebidas. Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa para dos situada en un rincón. La camarera apareció poco después y nos recitó el menú. Elegí por los dos: vino tinto para acompañar, crema de trigo y solomillo de cerdo con patatas asadas. La mujer lo memorizó y se marchó para ir a preparar los platos.

– Le queda bien la ropa que lleva – comentó Mikasa con la vista al frente –. Sin su pañuelo parece menos… – titubeó buscando alguna palabra en su mente.

– ¿Viejo? – solté arqueando una ceja.

– Maduro. Parece más joven – dijo con firmeza. Me observó y apartó la vista.

"Oh, ya entiendo", pensé, "Desea saber si apruebo su vestuario".

– Tú estás preciosa.

Una sonrisilla bailoteó entre sus labios mientras giraba la cabeza. Debía recordar que la Mikasa que había delante de mí era una mujer y no una soldado. A la mocosa le agradaba saber que yo la encontraba atractiva. Nos trajeron el vino, la crema y la carne. Comimos tranquilos y, en su mayor parte, en silencio. Era un silencio agradable, para nada tenso. Me fijé en que la mocosa bebía poco y le pregunté si prefería agua u otra bebida. Ella negó con la cabeza y aseguró que el vino estaba bien. Yo estaba acostumbrado a beber alcohol durante la comida, pero ella no. A los reclutas se les servía agua. En algún momento, Mikasa me contó alguna que otra anécdota de aquella semana. A mi vez, yo también comenté alguna historia. Ella estuvo atenta mientras yo hablaba. No eran temas importantes, sólo queríamos escuchar la voz del otro. Terminamos de comer, pagué la cuenta y salimos de la taberna.

Mikasa propuso ir a dar un paseo por el mercado, así que fuimos hacia allí. Ella volvía a caminar a mi lado, con aquellos andares seguros de sí misma. No estaba muy lejos, por lo que tardamos poco en llegar. Había muchos puestos en el exterior, bastante gente y mucho ruido. Mikasa se paró en una de las paradas para mirar baratijas. Entonces me di cuenta del efecto que causaba la mocosa en un grupo de hombres jóvenes. La observaban, la señalaban y comentaban entre ellos. Mikasa se inclinó hacia delante para curiosear unos abalorios que captaron su atención y la falda reveló parte de sus muslos. Y esa pandilla de inútiles reaccionó sonriendo y mirándosela con cara de salidos. "Serán imbéciles. ¿Cómo se atreven a observarla con aquella asquerosa cara?". Les lancé una mirada furibunda, pero estaban demasiado entretenidos para darse cuenta. Así que realicé otra táctica: pasé mi brazo por la cintura de la mocosa y la acerqué a mí. "Ahora sí que se fijan en mí, ¿eh?". Una vez conseguida la atención de esos idiotas, los fulminé con la mirada y vi cómo se largaban. "Así me gusta, cerdos, que obedezcáis".

– ¿Levi?

Giré mi rostro en dirección a la voz de Mikasa. Ella había girado su cabeza hacia mí cuando la había cogido por la cintura, por lo que nuestras caras estaban muy cercas. Las mejillas de la mocosa se estaban poniendo coloradas por momentos. "Si me acercase un poco, tocaría sus labios". Aunque no me atreví en aquel momento.

– ¿Te interesa algo? – pregunté para alejar aquella imagen de mi mente. Con gran esfuerzo, mantuve el semblante inexpresivo ante la adorable cara de Mikasa.

– La señorita se estaba mirando estas pulseras – dijo la dependienta de la parada con una sonrisa. Me mostró unas pulseras plateadas con diversos adornos: corazones, flores, muñecas, lunas, estrellas… –. Son de plata. La señorita tiene muy buen gusto – otra sonrisa más.

"Dicho de otra forma," pensé, "que la bagatela me va a salir cara".

– ¿Cuál te gusta? – le pregunté.

– No hace falta – Mikasa se puso ligeramente nerviosa –, los estaba mirando porque eran bonitos y… – apreté la mano que mantenía en su cintura.

– Elige.

No hubo más discusión. Señaló una pulsera plateada que llevaba una luna nacarada en el medio. La vendedora me la tendió. Cogí la muñeca de Mikasa y le até aquel brazalete. Pagué el accesorio y retomamos nuestro camino. Esta vez, la mocosa buscó con sus dedos mi mano para, luego, cogerla. Continuaba andando como siempre: firme, recta, calmada… pero luciendo un suave sonrojo. "Es una mezcla entre una mujer y una niña. No es una, ni tampoco es la otra". Acaricié con mi pulgar su mano. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Esbocé el principio de una sonrisa y la mocosa se sonrojó aún más. Entonces apartó la mirada rápidamente y eso me provocó una incontrolable risa. Mikasa me dio un tirón por reírme de ella.

– Malo.

– No es mi culpa, si tú te pones adorable – dije con socarronería mientas me encogía de hombros.

– Es usted malo – dijo una Mikasa indignada, mirándome a los ojos –, se aprovecha…

Me puse de puntillas y deposité un beso suave en sus labios. La mocosa calló y apresuró ligeramente el paso sin soltar mi mano. Salimos del mercado, dimos un rodeo y empezamos a volver sobre nuestros pasos. No dijimos nada en todo aquel rato. Sólo estábamos cogidos de la mano. Su mano era suave y de aspecto delicado. Yo había visto en acción aquellas manos: cogían las cuchillas de acero endurecido con firmeza para hundirlas con precisión y fuerza en la nuca de los titanes. En los entrenamientos había visto su técnica de combate, lanzaba puñetazos y patadas con tal vigor que tumbaban al oponente con unos pocos golpes. "Suave y delicada. Precisa y fuerte". Mikasa se detuvo frente una pastelería.

– ¿Usted… no vive lejos de aquí, verdad? – titubeó un poco –. Había pensado que podríamos comprar algunos pastelillos y comérnoslos en su casa. Podríamos acompañarlos con un té negro que prepararé yo misma, ¿qué le parece? – se encogió de hombros –. Usted dice que a mí me sale bueno – me miró con arrogancia – o, como mínimo, una vez dijo que le gustaba más el mío que el suyo propio.

– Mientras no ensucies, haz lo que quieras.

Los ojos de Mikasa brillaron por un momento. No entendí aquella mirada, pero no tardaría mucho en descubrir sus intenciones.

(...)

Media hora más tarde, estábamos sentados en el sofá de mi casa bebiendo el té preparado por la mocosa – muy bueno, por cierto – y comiendo unas pastas con una capa de limón. Nos habíamos quitado los zapatos nada más entrar. El comedor donde estábamos tenía suelos de madera, las paredes blancas, una mesa central con sillas y el sofá. Había dos puertas: una comunicaba con la cocina y la otra con las habitaciones. Además, había una salida a un pequeño patio interior. Mikasa se levantó y se acercó a las puertas de cristal para observar el exterior. Terminó de comerse el pastelillo y se lamió las puntas de los dedos sucias de limón. Se miró los dedos aún manchados. Así que, se metió el índice en la boca para lamerlo. A pesar de que la visión me pareció asquerosa, me excité. Di otro sorbo al té mientras Mikasa decidía cambiar de dedo: ahora lamía el corazón. Se giró y enfrentó su mirada con la mía. Se introdujo el dedo más adentro de la boca, lo sacó hasta la punta y volvió a meterlo; sin apartar la mirada. Mi miembro reaccionó ante aquella vista despertándose y endureciéndose. "Levi, contrólate, que eres un adulto. Y ella es una mocosa".

– Deja de hacer eso, es una guarrada – solté para distraerme.

Mikasa se encogió de hombros, dejó de chuparse los dedos y se acercó. Se arrodilló en el sofá a mi lado y movió los dedos ensalivados delante de mi rostro. Me alejé instintivamente de aquella sucia mano con cara de asco. La mocosa bajó la mano mientras lucía una sonrisa divertida. Me miró y cogió mi mano entre las suyas. Bajó la mirada, alzó mi mano hasta que las puntas de mis dedos tocaron sus labios y dio un tímido lametón en la yema del índice. Luego, en el corazón. En el anular. En el meñique. Clavó su mirada en la mía. Dobló mis dedos para cerrarlos en un puño, excepto el dedo índice que quedó entre sus labios. Depositó un suave beso en la yema. Luego, se metió la punta en la boca. Noté su lengua cálida y húmeda en mi piel. "Joder, joder, joder, maldita mocosa". Mi sexo palpitó dentro de mis pantalones. "¿Tiene la mera idea de lo que me está provocando? Quizás sí que lo sabe…" Y no supe si aquella idea me agradaba o no. Mikasa continuó con aquel juego. Se introdujo un poco más mi dedo en la boca. Su lengua no paraba quieta: se movía de un lado a otro, pasando por la yema, humedeciéndolo todo. Empezó con un movimiento de vaivén suave, sacando y metiendo el dedo. Nunca dejó de mirarme a los ojos. "Joder, cómo me gusta…" Tenía que apartarle la mano y parar aquel jueguecito, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo.

Fue la mocosa quién, de golpe, paró. Se sacó mi dedo relamido de la boca y dejó mi mano en el sofá. Mientras, yo tenía una buena erección en los pantalones y un calor increíble. "Puñetera mocosa, no sé si maldecirla o agradecérselo por parar". Mikasa, ajena a mis pensamientos, se recogió la falda hasta la cadera y con un movimiento grácil, se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí. Dejó caer la falda, que quedó hasta la mitad de sus muslos, y se acomodó bien encima de mis piernas. Restregó su sexo contra mi erección. De manera instintiva, alcé mis caderas contra las suyas para crear una mayor fricción. A la mocosa pareció gustarle mi reacción, porque mostró una sonrisa pícara. Coloqué mis manos encima de sus muslos. Mikasa apoyó sus manos sobre mis hombros. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza acercándose a mi boca. Su aliento chocó contra el mío. Apenas había espacio entre nosotros. Se relamió los labios mientras me miraba a los ojos. Había un brillo especial en su mirada. Desplacé una de mis manos hasta la parte baja de su espalda y la empujé hacia mí. Alcé la cabeza y recorrí el espacio que nos separaba. Capturé sus labios para besarla. Mikasa desplazó una de sus manos hacia mi cuello. Con el pulgar acariciaba la parte trasera de mi mandíbula y con el resto de dedos arañaba mi nuca. Lamí sus labios con mi lengua y mordí suavemente el superior. Ella hizo lo mismo con mi labio inferior. Moví mis manos hasta agarrarle el trasero y frotarla contra mí. La fricción de nuestros sexos era deliciosa. Mikasa se separó para inspirar, separando esos dulces labios, y yo aproveché la ocasión. Volví a buscar sus besos. La mocosa gimió y yo introduje mi lengua dentro de su boca. Nuestras lenguas se frotaban, se humedecían y se acariciaban como si supieran los pasos de memoria. Nuestras bocas se movían en sincronía. "Oh, por favor, me encanta". Mientras nos devorábamos el uno al otro, continué moviendo sus caderas contra las mías. Mi miembro bien duro pugnaba por salir del pantalón. Tenía calor. "Joder, quiero tener a Mikasa desnuda en mi puñetera cama ahora". Entonces, me di cuenta de cuáles eran mis deseos. Me separé suavemente de ella. Mikasa apoyó su frente contra la mía.

– Mikasa – dije emitiendo un suave gruñido. "Esto es un aviso, mocosa".

– ¿Qué? – resiguió mis labios con su dedo índice.

– Eres una mocosa – capturé su dedo entre mis labios.

– ¿Ah? Si pusieras un poco de tu parte, Levi – me quitó el dedo de entre mis labios –, dejaría de ser una mocosa – me besó la punta de la nariz.

– Estar con un hombre no te convierte en mujer, mocosa – desvié la mirada y luego observarla con detenimiento –. ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir más allá?

– Confío en ti, Levi. Sé que tú nunca me harías nada… sucio.

Mikasa sonrió divertida, cogió mi cabello con ambas manos para tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás y me besó. Fue dulce, suave y tranquilo. Miré aquellos bonitos ojos grises. Ella ladeó la cabeza para besarme y yo cerré los ojos. Sentí cómo mordía mi labio inferior y tiraba de él. Luego lo lamió. "Así que estás juguetona, ¿eh?". Mikasa me besó la mejilla, luego uno de mis párpados hasta llegar a la frente. Yo deslicé mi boca hasta su cuello y repartí pequeños besos. La mocosa dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo aún más su blanca piel. Subí hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, me lo metí en la boca, lo chupé y, luego, me retiré arañándolo suavemente con los dientes. Dejé que mi aliento chocara contra su lóbulo húmedo y vi cómo la piel de Mikasa se erizaba. Reseguí el contorno de su oreja con la punta de mi lengua causando en la mocosa un pequeño escalofrío.

La agarré bien por los muslos y ella se aferró a mis hombros. Me levanté del sofá con Mikasa en brazos y sus piernas rodeándome la cintura. Me dirigí hacia mi dormitorio. Aprovechando que yo tenía las manos ocupadas, Mikasa empezó a morderme la oreja y a repartir besos por mi cuello. Sentía su cálido aliento en mi piel y aquello me excitaba. Crucé la puerta de mi habitación abierta, llegué a la orilla de mi cama y nos dejé caer encima. Yo estaba apoyado sobre mis codos con Mikasa debajo de mí, tal y como yo deseaba. Su cabello negro extendido sobre la cama contrastaba con el color blanco de las sábanas. Sus ojos, siempre tan grises, estaban oscurecidos por el deseo con las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas. Sus labios, delgados y suaves, se encontraban hinchados y rojos por los besos. Sus mejillas, usualmente pálidas, se habían teñido de un ligero color carmesí.

Reseguí con mi dedo el contorno de su cara, su nariz, sus labios – que besaron mi yema –, su cuello y, finalmente, llegar a su pecho y rodear uno de aquellos montículos con mi mano. Busqué sus labios para volver a besarla. Tenía los labios calientes y húmedos. Su lengua, juguetona, se encontró con la mía. Froté mis caderas contra la mocosa. Iba caliente y necesitaba aquel roce delicioso. La mocosa parecía tener el mismo dilema que yo, porque alzó las caderas intentando que su sexo rozara contra mi cuerpo. "Me encanta saber que ella también está excitada". Entre besos, le desabroché el cinturón y deslicé mi mano hasta la espalda de la mocosa para buscar el cierre de aquel dichoso vestido – tan bonito antes, tan molesto ahora –. La mocosa arqueó la espalda para facilitarme el trabajo. Encontré una cremallera y tiré de ella. Me separé de Mikasa, cogí aquella pendra por la falda y se la quité. Cogí aire con fuerza al ver aquella extensión de piel blanca cubierta solo por unas braguitas transparentes azules y un sujetador del mismo color. La temperatura de mi cuerpo subió algún grado y mi miembro palpitó y lubricó como respuesta.

Mikasa llevó sus manos hacia mi camisa para desabrocharla. Pero yo tenía prisa, así que agarré el borde de la camiseta y me saqué ambas pendras por encima de la cabeza. Nuestras pieles desnudas se tocaron. La mía estaba más caliente que la suya. Me presioné contra ella y me froté con gusto. La mocosa deslizaba sus manos por mi espalda acariciándome. Repartí pequeños besos por su cuello y fui bajando hacia su escote. Me deshice de aquella tela molesta para encontrarme con dos bonitos pechos pálidos y redondos coronados cada uno por un pequeño botón. Usé la punta de mi lengua para lamer uno de aquellos puntos rosados. Lo succioné, le di un lametón y tiré de él cogiéndolo entre mis dientes. Mikasa inspiró ruidosamente y arqueó la espalda ofreciéndose. Me excitaba su respuesta ante mis caricias.

Bajé entre besos hasta la entrepierna de Mikasa. Besé el triangulo por encima de las braguitas y deslicé mi lengua entre los pliegues de su sexo. Hice presión con los labios para estimular el clítoris a través de la tela y la mocosa reaccionó suspirando y elevando las caderas. "Eso es, Mikasa, excítate". Provoqué un poco más a la mocosa, besándola y lamiéndola por encima de aquella pendra. Entonces, noté como sus manos tiraban de mi cabello, obligándome a presionar más mi cara contra su feminidad húmeda y caliente. "Joder, cómo me pone que vayas necesitada". Sacudí la cabeza para que me soltara y proseguí con la dulce tortura. Besé la cara interna de uno de sus muslos. Le di un lametón hasta la rodilla mientras la miraba. La piel de la mocosa se erizó y ella bufó entre molesta y excitada. "Así que no te gusta que me aleje de tu sexo ¡Oh! Pobrecita mocosa", pensé con ironía. Luego, me dirigí hacia la otra pierna. La doblé y empecé a besarla por la parte de atrás de la rodilla. A medida que iba bajando por aquella larga y sedosa pierna femenina, la mordisqueaba y lamía. Mikasa gimió y alzó una vez más las caderas.

Llegué otra vez al punto de partida. Deslicé mi lengua por la pelvis de la mocosa y cogí aquel triangulo de tela entre mis dientes. Tiré de él hasta sacárselo por los pies. "Ahora sí: tengo a Mikasa completamente desnuda en mi cama". Me relamí los labios y está vez no la hice esperar: hundí mi boca entre los pliegues desnudos de su sexo. Mikasa inspiró con fuerza al notar cómo mi lengua la lamía de arriba abajo. Estaba calentita, suavecita y lubricada. Aquello me excitaba. Empecé a presionar suavemente con la lengua aquel botón hinchado. La mocosa movía las caderas en un suave vaivén para crear una mayor fricción. Mi miembro palpitó con necesidad. Aumenté el ritmo de mi boca y ella respondió gimiendo. Una de sus manos me agarró por el cabello. Con un par de dedos, tanteé su entrada para luego introducirlos. Mikasa inspiró con fuerza a la vez que yo notaba cómo me estrechaba los dedos entre las paredes de su interior. Los moví, sin retirarlos, contra aquella pared húmeda, caliente y estrecha. Tenía mucho calor y muchas ganas de penetrarla. Y no con los dedos. Sin dejar de succionar, presionar y lamer su hinchado clítoris, tanteé su interior hasta encontrar su punto G. La chica jadeó. "Muy bien, mocosa. Me gusta que te guste". Froté sin parar aquel punto. Entonces, las caderas de la mocosa cobraron vida propia: se movían buscando restregarse sin parar. A la vez, su mano presionaba mi cabeza para que la fricción ejercida fuera la máxima posible. Y Mikasa no paraba de jadear y revolcarse. Mi nombre no paraba de salir de entre sus labios: "Levi… Levi…". Incrementé el ritmo de mi boca y de mis dedos. Su cavidad palpitaba y me estrechaba los dedos. "No le falta mucho…". Mi miembro reclamaba atención. Quería hundirme en ella y hacerla mía una y otra vez. Sus dos manos empujaron mi cabeza contra ella, sus caderas se elevaron y me estrechó con fuerza los dedos en su interior. En ese mismo instante, soltó un largo gemido de satisfacción mientras se corría contra mi boca.

Me separé ligeramente dejándola descansar. "Aunque no por mucho tiempo". Lamí con cuidado aquella carne trémula y caliente. Mikasa cerró las piernas en respuesta. Me levanté y me acabé de desvestir. Me giré y vi la mirada de la mocosa. Estaba centrada observando mi entrepierna. Me miró a los ojos y luego volvió a dirigir la mirada a mi sexo. Se relamió los labios y tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Arqué una ceja mientras me tumbaba a su lado. Dirigí la mano sucia, de mi saliva y su esencia, hacia su entrepierna con la intención de volver a excitarla.

– Levi – la oí carraspear –, hay un pequeño… problema.

– Yo no veo ningún pequeño problema – separé con mis dedos sus pliegues para acariciarla otra vez.

– Bueno – cogió aire de manera sonora mientras empezaba a frotar su entrepierna contra mi mano –, tal vez el problema es, justamente, "grande".

– Mikasa – la besé con suavidad en el cuello para dirigirme a su oreja –, no me seas mocosa. Dijiste que confiabas en mí, ¿verdad? – vi cómo asentía –. Entonces no hay problema – le mordisqué el lóbulo de la oreja –. Relájate y disfruta.

Ella soltó un suspiro y relajó el cuerpo. Sin dejar de acariciarle el clítoris, besé su cuello y su oreja. Nuestros cuerpos se tocaban con total libertad, sin que nada lo impidiera. Mi miembro duro y caliente chocaba contra los abdominales de Mikasa. Me coloqué encima de la mocosa gradualmente, para no asustarla. Me froté contra ella desesperado por la necesidad. Busqué la boca de la mocosa y la besé. Cuando apenas ella separó los labios, le introduje la lengua para frotarla con la suya. Mikasa arrufó la nariz, molesta por el sabor que tenían mis labios. "Con lo rica que estás y a ti no te gusta…". Una de sus manos se coló entre nuestros cuerpos para acariciarme la erección. Le dejé espacio y la rodeó con sus dedos. Inspiré y moví mis caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás. Gemí. "Voy tan necesitado…". Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en penetrarla y darnos mucho placer. Mikasa empezó a masturbarme. Gruñí cómo respuesta. Notaba un cosquilleo en la punta. Los ojos de Mikasa volvían a estar oscurecidos por el deseo. Me endurecí y lubriqué ante la visión. Los dedos de la mocosa esparcieron aquella gota de líquido por el glande. Me restregué contra ella y volví a besarla un poco desesperado. La necesitaba ahora.

– Gírate y dame la espalda – mi voz sonaba más ronca de lo habitual.

– ¿De espaldas?

– Sí, puñetera mocosa. La penetración será más fácil, podré tocarte con mayor libertad y además me encanta tu jodido trasero. ¿Queda claro?

Mikasa sonrió divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza, como si yo no tuviera arreglo. Se giró, dándome la espalda, y separó las piernas para que yo me metiera entre ellas. Metió las manos debajo de la almohada y me miró por encima del hombro. Por mi parte, me tumbé a su lado para besar la parte inferior de su espalda y luego lamer y mordisquear sus nalgas. "Tiene el culo perfecto".

Me incorporé sobre mis muslos entre las piernas de la mocosa y pasé el brazo por debajo de sus caderas para poder acceder a los pliegues húmedos de su sexo. Restregué la punta de mi miembro contra aquella carne caliente y lubricada. La mocosa gimió, alzó las caderas y las empujó contra mí. Yo gruñí y me retuve para no penetrarla de un solo golpe. Coloqué la punta de mi erección en su entrada y empujé; mientras, usaba el dedo corazón para tocar su hinchado clítoris. Mikasa arqueó su espalda y jadeó a medida que iba entrando. Estaba estrecha, húmeda, muy caliente y se apretaba con fuerza a mi alrededor. Gruñí de puro y duro placer. La vi morderse el labio y yo respondí incrementando la velocidad de la mano que tocaba su clítoris. Aquello le provocó un gemido y la contracción de sus paredes internas. "Oh, sí". Me tumbé encima de ella apoyándome en una sola mano. Me retiré un poco con cuidado para volver entrar. "El puto paraíso". Empecé con un ritmo suave y tranquilo para que ella se acostumbrara a mí. Me relamí los labios, saboreando la dulce sensación de estar allí dentro. La mocosa comenzó a gemir. "Le gusta". Bajé mi cabeza hasta que mis labios tocaron su espalda. Lamí aquella porción de piel salada y caliente a la vez que me enterraba con más brío en su interior. Ella jadeó. Moví un poco más rápido mis dedos, notando cómo aquel botón de carne se hinchaba y palpitaba. Mikasa restregó sus caderas buscando más placer mientras su respiración se iba haciendo más sonora. "Lo está disfrutando". Me hundí en su cavidad caliente y húmeda. "Le gusta tenerme dentro". Noté cómo nuestras pieles se encendían y la mocosa gemía. "Está gozando conmigo". Cerré los ojos para saborear la sensación. Un cosquilleo me recorría una y otra vez el miembro. Cómo me gustaba. Cómo me gustaba hundirme una y otra vez en la feminidad suave y húmeda de Mikasa.

Incrementé el ritmo de mis embestidas sin poder evitarlo. Respiraba de manera agitada mientras la penetraba. Mikasa gemía, jadeaba mi nombre, su sexo me envolvía completamente y palpitaba con desespero. Y yo cada vez necesitaba más. Con la mano que usaba para acariciarle el clítoris, le indiqué que levantase el trasero. La mocosa obedeció y yo pude enterrarme más hondo y mejor. Aquello nos arrancó un gemido de placer a ambos. Ahora sí, la llenaba totalmente. El cosquilleo se iba concentrando en la punta de mi erección. Mikasa se agarraba con fuerza a las sábanas. Me miró por encima de su hombro y sollozó de necesidad. "Está al límite". Me retiré casi por entero y me introduje con fuerza. Reiteré el movimiento para darle justo lo que quería. La chica jadeaba sin contenerse. Estaba increíblemente húmeda y caliente. "Se lo he provocado yo. Todo esto es por mí". Sus paredes se contraían cada vez que entraba. Aumenté el ritmo de mi mano para darle más placer. La oí llamarme: "Levi… Levi… Levi…". Y entonces, lo liberó todo. Levantó el trasero, gimió alto y su sexo se contrajo con energía mientras se corría por segunda vez.

Aquellas contracciones succionaban mi miembro con fuerza. "Delicioso". Su orgasmo me excitó, impulsándome a terminar. Me hundí de una sola estocada profunda y comencé a darle muy duro y rápido. Mi propia liberación estaba cerca. Mi temperatura aumentaba y una gran tensión se me acumulaba en la punta. Me agarré con fuerza a Mikasa mientras me enterraba en su cuerpo húmedo y caliente. "No puedo más". Me clavé dentro de ella, jadeé de placer y descargué toda mi esencia. "Oh, sí, joder. Oh, sí". Mi pene se contraía y el semen salía a ráfagas calientes. Una vez terminé, cansado y satisfecho, dejé caer todo mi peso encima de la mocosa.

Pasados unos minutos, me incorporé y salí de ella con suavidad. Mikasa se acurrucó medio dormida. Tumbada sobre un costado, murmuró alguna cosa incomprensible y con una mano buscó la sábana. Se la tendí y se tapó con ella. Acaricié su espalda y deposité un beso suave en la curva de su cuello. Me levanté y fui al baño a limpiarme. Aproveché para coger una toalla húmeda para limpiar a la mocosa. Ella no parecía dispuesta a levantarse. "No consentiré que esté sucia dentro de mi cama".

Una vez limpios, me recosté detrás de la mocosa. Tenía una respiración calmada y silenciosa. Se había dormido. Le acaricié el muslo. Tenía la piel suave y agradable al tacto. Me pegué a su espalda pasando mi brazo por encima de su cintura. La estreché contra mí. Con mi mano busqué uno de sus pechos y lo rodeé. Besé la piel de su espalda. Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a descansar sólo unos minutos. No obstante, el sueño me venció y dormí profundamente.

(...)

Algo se removía a mi lado, molestándome. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme la habitación a oscuras y un cuerpo calentito e inquieto que me sacudía para despertarme. Mikasa tenía sus manos en mi pecho y me movía. "Tengo sueño". La rodeé con mis brazos para estrecharla y que se estuviera quieta. Mi barbilla tocaba su cabeza y su respiración chocaba contra mi pecho. Cerré los ojos para volver a dormir, pero la mocosa no parecía dispuesta a ello. Deseaba despertarme y, al final, lo consiguió.

– Levi – una sacudida –. Levi – otra más –. Despierta.

– ¿Qué? – mi voz sonaba algo pastosa.

– Es de noche – Mikasa salió de entre mis brazos y me miró a los ojos.

– ¿Sabes? La gente por la noche duerme – no entendí dónde iba a parar aquella conversación. ¿Me había despertado sólo por eso?

– No he vuelto al cuartel. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Y ahora es muy tarde para volver – Mikasa se mordió el labio inferior.

– Mañana volvemos juntos. Puedes quedarte a dormir – "tengo hambre".

– Entonces, todos sabrán que hoy había quedado con ust… contigo – dibujaba círculos en mi pecho con sus dedos. Estaba nerviosa.

– ¿Y qué? – "¿Se enfadará si le pido que haga la cena? Definitivamente, Mikasa cocina mejor que yo".

– Sabrán que he pasado la noche contigo – clavó su mirada decidida en la mía –. En tu cama – pero, a pesar de esa mirada, había un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– Qué lástima – solté irónicamente. "Juraría que tengo huevos y algo de embutido" –. Tendré que reclamarte delante de todos los mocosos – la besé en los labios. "Creo que también hay tomate. ¿Huevos al plato?"

– Pero, eres mi superi…

– Oye – había dejado de escucharla –, tengo hambre. ¿Haces la cena?

Mikasa abrió los ojos sorprendida. Luego, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y en sus ojos brilló la furia. Cogió la almohada con ambas manos y me golpeó el rostro con ella.

– ¡Tendrá morro! – volvió a pegarme con el cojín –. ¡Yo preocupaba por ti y tú sólo piensas en comer! – se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Se giró completamente desnuda y gritó –. ¡Váyase a la mierda, sargento Levi! – y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

– ¡Estás desnuda, mocosa! – le grité mientras me sentaba en la cama. "¿Qué demonios le había picado?".

Me coloqué unos calzoncillos y unos pantalones y fui al comedor. Mikasa estaba en medio de la sala, cubriéndose los pechos con las manos y enfurecida. Me acerqué y la rodeé con mis brazos. Ella intentó apartarme y yo la apreté contra mí. Besé con suavidad la curva de su cuello.

– No te preocupes, Mikasa. No hay ningún problema. Sólo tenemos que estar bien los dos – "Joder, qué hambre tengo". Ella sonrió un poco, me cogió la cara entre las manos y depositó un beso en mi frente. Se había calmado –. Y cambiando de tema, ¿me haces la cena? – arqueé una ceja.

– Eres… eres… – Mikasa suspiró y negó con la cabeza –. Eres incorregible – sentenció. Se apartó y se dirigió a la habitación.

– ¿Y mi cena?

La mocosa me miró por encima de su hombro antes de abrir la puerta. Luego desapareció dentro del dormitorio. La seguí para conseguir mi comida casera.

Dos horas más tarde, mi deseo fue cumplido: la cena fue deliciosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola otra vez!<strong>

**Aquí está el tercer one-shot que escribo. Espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado de la lectura. La verdad es que me ha costado un poco terminarlo xD Con las vacaciones por en medio y tal, una se pierde xD **

**También, me gustaría dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado algún review, fav o follow en mis anteriores fics . He contestado todos los reviews que he podido, pero alguno no me deja enviar mp. Así que si leéis esto, gracias por comentar e indicar que os gusta. Anima saber que a más gente le gusta lo que haces :) **

**Y cómo ya sabréis, cualquier opinión será bien recibida. La espero!**

**Nos leemos! ^^**


End file.
